Muy linda
by Oonigiri
Summary: Oneshot NaruHina. A veces surgen nuevos pensamientos nunca vividos, sobretodo ante una Hinata bastante linda.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece D:

Aquí un one-shot de esta parejita bella.

**Muy linda**

Naruto supo ahí que realmente en muchas situaciones sí era un despistado, olvidadizo, distraído, desatento y quizá más adjetivos que tuvieran _d _—como idiota, porqué no— luego que Ino le haya susurrado algo a su oído antes de ella salir del salón del colegio en que estaban y dejarlo a él a solas con Hinata.

Su abstracción por pensar si el Ichiraku a esas horas aún estaba abierto para ir a comer ramen, o si mañana el profesor Kakashi no los dejaría plantados como la última vez, o si era verdad que si una leche que había ya pasado por tres días la fecha de vencimiento era tan peligrosa como para no poder beber la que tenía así en casa, o el hacer la tonta acción de seguir jalando el hilo que colgaba desde su manga —puede que a veces no tan concientemente— y por ende deshilachando innecesariamente la tela; habían evitado que no incurriera en algo que de seguro todo el mundo en ese edificio había caído en cuenta: ¡Hinata estaba hermosa!

"_¿Verdad que Hinata así te parece encantadora, Naruto? ¿A que sí es así?"_

—Hinata, realmente estás muy linda —dijo él casi sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho tan pronto la idea llegó a su mente. Lo decía porque era verdad y Naruto siempre decía la verdad. Además su impulsividad también tenía merito ahí.

Hinata cuando escuchó tal voz volteó su rostro rápidamente en dirección a Naruto, llevando luego su mirada a los lados de éste tratando de encontrar algún otro cuerpo humano cerca, como por ejemplo el de Ino, Kiba o hasta el de su propio primo para encontrar lo que fuera de apoyo.

Pero encontes cuando entendió que estaba sola y nadie se encontraba para ayudarla en desviar de nuevo la atención del rubio, atención que ahora estaba total y absolutamente dirigida hacia ella, se sintió ahogada, abrumada, avergonzada, ruborizada y demás adjetivos que tuvieran _a _—como enamorada, claramente— porque nunca se había planteado la idea de qué hacer si el chico de sus sueños llegaba un día a decirle que era linda, muy linda.

—Perdón —habló de nuevo Naruto—. No lo había dicho antes porque no me había dado cuenta; de seguro ya todo el mundo te lo ha dicho.

El de ojos cielo rió un poco y llevó su mano rascándose una de sus mejillas, para luego llevar la misma mano y moverla tras su nuca. Pero segundos después, parando todo movimiento y de haber dicho lo último, Naruto arrugó el ceño fuertemente.

¡Mal, mal, mal! ¡Todo estaba mal! ¿Por qué Hinata aún estaba por ahí? ¿O por qué Neji tardaba tanto en llevarla a casa? ¿Y por qué no estuvo más atento con ella? ¿¡Y cuántos idiotas desconocidos se habrían atrevido a decirle algún piropo o lo que sea a Hinata?

Todas las cuatro cuestiones anteriores se resolvían al tener en cuenta que si Hinata no quería irse no tendría porqué hacerlo, y también que Neji ya había dicho que no podía devolverse con ella a casa por otro compromiso de su clase, y también porque a Naruto no le gustan las obras de teatro, además de que se dormía en ellas —no es que éstas usualmente tuvieran armas y acción—, y por eso nunca iba a una —ni aunque, como en la del presente día, participaran varios de sus amigos—; o porque sencillamente era imposible que Hinata no fuera un centro de miradas.

No cuando el vestido violeta que llevaba puesto la hacia brillar. Hinata no había tenido el papel principal —muchos querían, pero ella no era tan manejable al actuar como sí Ino—, pero logró subir a tarima, el día del Festival Escolar, como una actriz secundaria que lució muy bella.

Naruto resopló ruidoso asustando de paso a Hinata. Ya tenía él las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y refunfuñando cosas que sólo él podía escuchar y bien sabía que eran dirigidas a cualquiera de los idiotas desconocidos que se había planteado con anterioridad en sus preguntas internas.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó la suave voz de Hinata preocupada por el comportamiento de él. Se preguntó si acaso ella había hecho algo malo de lo cual había pasado por alto.

De inmediato el rubio pareció salir de sus protestas y movió su cabeza de lado a lado para reacomodar sus ideas.

— ¿Sabes algo, Hinata? —habló Naruto acortando algunos de los pasos en que se hallaba alejado de ella— .Yo creo que siempre estás muy linda. Todos los días eres muy bonita, ¿entiendes?

Muy contrario a la primera reacción de Hinata de abrumarse por la frase de que era bonita, ella abrió sus ojos quedando confusa por el rostro bastante serio y alborotado de Naruto al decir eso; él, con la frente un tanto arrugada, parecía querer dejar muy en claro tal opinión, aunque a la misma implicada le llegara a no parecer. Y al final todo ello le pareció a Hinata adorable, tanto que cambio su expresión.

—Gracias, Naruto —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y entrecerrando los ojos feliz con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Entonces fue Naruto quien incrementó el radio de sus ojos y ligeramente giró todo su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Hinata y tapando, de cierta manera por acto reflejo, la boca con ambas manos. Sentía también sus mejillas arder un poco y las ganas innecesarias de pedirle arrodillado ahora mismo perdón a Hinata.

A ella, en ese mismo instante al sonreírle, la había apreciado y observado con unos ojos muy distintos a cualquiera de sus encuentros anteriores en toda su vida. Todo le pareció tan fascinador mientras ella simplemente agradeció. Como si toda existencia y lo demás hubiera desaparecido y él quisiera terminar por comérsela toda a besos. ¡Toda a besos! ¡Cielos! ¿Así pensaban realmente los pervertidos? ¿Había pensado como un pervertido? ¿Acaso se había convertido en un pervertido?

— ¿Na- Naruto? —preguntó ella acercándose ahora más e intentado ver cómo estaba el rubio, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Naruto ya había girado con una de sus gigantes sonrisas de siempre.

Hinata, a la distancia de ahora en que estaban ahora, volvió a sentirse débil dejándose envolver en algún sueño donde siempre estuviera él. Pero Naruto le ubicó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y la sacudió un poco.

—Bien, como Neji se tarda, seré yo quien te acompañe a casa pero con una condición —habló él, luego de recomponerse al analizar que golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por momento antes de su aparente pervertida culpabilidad, no seria buena idea.

— ¿Co- Cómo? —Aturdida por lo que veía como una repentina sorpresa, Hinata no halló hacer otro ademán que unir sus manos.

—Que saldremos ya y te acompañaré a casa si pasamos antes por el Ichiraku que seguramente aún esta abierto.

—Pero yo iba a cambiarme...

— ¡No! Nada. Puedes llevar ese atuendo, ¡ya que no dejaré que nadie se sobrepase! —afirmó con aura heroica Naruto, apresurando a Hinata para salir y con un lustre pensamiento en su mente: ganaría puesto de ser el único capaz de tener una belleza como Hinata; porque al fin y al cabo, cómo no podía enamorarse de ella. Impensable ello.

Pero puede que sólo un poco más adelante él conociera que ya era el dueño de ese puesto desde hacia mucho tiempo. Quizá sólo faltaba una pocas citas para que el rey tuviera a su reina; o el idiota adorable a su avergonzada enamorada.


End file.
